seriesde_televisionfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Jennifer Garner
Jennifer Anne Affleck (nacida en Houston, Texas el 17 de abril de 1972) es una actriz y productora estadounidense de cine y televisión. Biografía Primeros años Jennifer Garner nació en Houston, Texas. Garner es la segunda de tres hermanas, siendo su hermana mayor Melissa Lynn Garner Wiley (nacida el 5 de febrero de 1969, residente en Boston, Massachusetts), y la menor Susannah Kay Garner Carpenter (nacida el 24 de enero de 1975 en Texas, y residente en Charleston, Virginia Occidental). Su familia es Metodista. A los tres años de edad Garner comenzó a recibir clases de ballet, actividad que continuaría durante su juventud. A pesar de reconocer que ama la danza, Garner nunca tuvo la ambición de convertirse en bailarina clásica. A la edad de cuatro años, Garner y su familia se mudaron a Princeton, Virginia Occidental, y posteriormente a Charleston, Virginia Occidental, por razones del trabajo de su padre en la Unión Carbide, donde residió hasta iniciar sus estudios universitarios. Carrera 1995 - 2001: Comienzos En Nueva York, Garner ganaba 300 dólares a la semana como suplente en la obra de teatro A Month in the Country para la compañía de teatro Roundabout, en 1995. Fue entonces cuando consiguió su primer papel en la película para televisión Zoya, basada en la novela de Danielle Steel. En 1996 aparece en un episodio de Spin City, en el papel de la novia de instituto de James, y en un episodio del drama de la NBC Ley y Orden, donde interpreta el papel de una joven estudiante que comenzaba a salir con el detective Rey Curtis. Posteriormente, Garner se mudó a Los Ángeles (California), donde tuvo que trabajar como camarera en un restaurante antes de ser elegida para el papel de Hannah Bibb en la serie de la productora Warner Felicity. En el rodaje, conoció a su futuro marido, Scott Foley, al interpretar a su novia en la ficción. Sus siguientes trabajos fueron en dos series de televisión de poca relevancia, Significant Others y Time of Your Life. Luego interpretó un pequeño papel en la serie The Pretender, y en el año 2000 Garner aparece en la comedia Dude, Where's My Car?, interpretando a la novia de Ashton Kutcher. En 2001, interpreta a una enfermera en la película épica de alto presupuesto Pearl Harbor, compartiendo reparto con Kate Beckinsale y su futuro esposo Ben Affleck. 2001 - 2005: Éxito televisivo y transición cinematográfica Más tarde ese año, el productor de la serie Felicity, J. J. Abrams, le propuso protagonizar una nuevo proyecto que estaba desarrollando para la cadena ABC. Garner aceptó y, tras una audición, consiguió el papel de Sydney Bristow en el drama de espionaje Alias. La serie se convirtió en un éxito de audiencia y crítica, y le sirvió para conseguir el premio a mejor actriz de serie dramática en los Premios Globo de Oro en enero de 2002. Alias había comenzado a emitirse unos pocos meses antes, y Garner ganó el premio con sólo la mitad de la temporada emitida. La serie se mantuvo 5 temporadas en antena hasta su fin el 22 de mayo de 2006. Durante ese tiempo, el sueldo de Jennifer ascendió desde los 45.000 a los 150.000 dólares por episodio, al final de la serie, y fue nominada cuatro veces consecutivas a los Premios Globo de Oro y a los Premios Emmy. En 2005 Garner ganó un premio del Sindicato de Actores por su interpretación en la serie. En marzo de 2005 dirige el episodio de la cuarta temporada de Alias titulado “In Dreams”, que se emitió en mayo. Durante la temporada final de la serie, Garner figura en los créditos también como productora. Tras el éxito de Alias, Garner vuelve al mundo del cine con un pequeño papel en la película Atrápame si puedes de Steven Spielberg, y actúa en el papel de Elektra Natchios junto a Ben Affleck en la película de acción Daredevil, adaptación del cómic del mismo nombre. Después, la actriz mostró su lado más cómico en la comedia romántica El Sueño de mi Vida, que fue un éxito de taquilla y la convirtió en una de las actrices mejor pagadas y más importantes en Hollywood, además de propiciar su repetición en el papel de Elektra en la película derivada de Daredevil, titulada también Elektra, en 2005. Jennifer Garner es conocida por interpretar sus propias escenas de riesgo en la pantalla, como se descubrió durante la gira promocional de Elektra, de la que tuvo que retirarse al sufrir daños en la espalda durante el rodaje de la cuarta temporada de Alias. Durante la ceremonia de entrega de los Premios Óscar en 2006, Garner tropezó con su vestido, diseñado por Michael Kors, durante la presentación del premio a la mejor edición de sonido, provocando uno de los momentos más divertidos de la gala. No llegó a caerse, pero sí a perder el equilibrio, lo que provocó el susto de los asistentes hasta que ella misma declaró antes de entregar el premio entre risas; «¡Hago mis propias escenas de acción!». 2006 - Presente Catch and Release, una comedia romántica, se estrena el 26 de enero de 2007. Garner ha creado una compañía productora llamada Vandalia Films, que producirá su primera película en 2007. La actriz produce también las siguientes películas de la compañía, Sabbatical''y ''Be with You. Toma parte por primera vez en un reparto coral en The Kingdom, junto con Jamie Foxx, Jason Bateman y Ashraf Barhom. Los analistas de resultados de taquilla comentaron que dicha elección por parte de Garner fue un movimiento inteligente, ya que los demás proyectos con ella como protagonista principal eran apuestas arriesgadas. Garner iba también a protagonizar la película Open Hearts de Zach Braff, pero finalmente se descolgó del proyecto con la intención de pasar más tiempo con su familia. Garner actuó en la comedia dramática Juno, del director Jason Reitman, estrenada en 2008. Tras la premiere de la película en el Festival de Cine de Toronto, la revista Entertainment Weekly declaró el papel de Garner como mejor actuación secundaria femenina del festival, diciendo “la estrella de Alias y The Kingdom no patea traseros en esta agradable comedia. En lugar de ello, como joven esposa desesperada por adoptar, es divertida, un poco dura, e increíblemente tierna”. Juno tuvo una gran acogida y acaba ganando el Óscar al mejor guion original. En 2008, Garner vuelve a aparecer como presentadora de los Óscars. Sin embargo, para Garner, esta parte de la ceremonia quedó de alguna forma eclipsada en el debate en la prensa del día siguiente, acerca de la inesperada interrupción de su entrevista en la alfombra roja por Gary Busey, quien posteriormente se disculpa públicamente por el incidente, arguyendo que simplemente pretendía felicitar a Laura Linney, quien estaba siendo entrevistada al lado de Garner, y no se dio cuenta de que estaban siendo en ese momento entrevistadas. En 2009, Garner aparece en las películas The Ghosts of Girlfriends Past y The Invention of Lying. Garner actúa en el papel de Roxanne en la obra Cyrano de Bergerac, en el Teatro Richard Rodgers de Broadway, desde el 1 de noviembre de 2007, junto con Kevin Kline en el papel de Cyrano. Este es su debut en Broadway. La obra estaba originalmente planeada para estar en cartel hasta el 23 de diciembre de 2007, pero se prorrogó hasta el 6 de enero de 2008 como consecuencia de la huelga de tramoyistas de Broadway a finales de 2007. Gracias a este papel, Garner ganó el Premio a la Actriz Favorita del Público, en los Novenos Premios Anuales de Broadway.com. Vida personal Garner disfruta con la cocina, la jardinería, el excursionismo y el kickboxing (un hobby adquirido durante la preparación de su papel en Alias). Mantiene una estrecha amistad con Reese Witherspoon y también con la actriz Jean Louisa Kelly, quien entrevistó a Garner para la edición de junio de 2005 de la revista Self. En diciembre de 2005 Garner fue nombrada por La Gaceta de Charleston-El Correo Personaje del Año de Virginia Occidental "por su dedicación, ética de trabajo y rol único como modelo a seguir y embajadora de Virginia Occidental". Posee una perra Labrador Golden Retriever llamada "Martha Stewart" (en recuerdo de la personalidad televisiva del mismo nombre), que apareció con ella en la serie de televisión Martha el 24 de enero de 2007. Filmografía seleccionada Categoría:Actores